sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
A Merbian Tale (Free Join Roleplay)
This is a Free Join Roleplay, meaning that anyone can join this. As long as you follow the roleplay's rules, you're welcome to join. The idea for this roleplay was given to me by Trisell Chronos, so big thanks to him for suggesting this. Rules *No excessive swearing. Swearing is allowed, but keep it to a minimum. *No sexual intercourse. Implications are fine, but no scenes featuring it. *No gore. *No Metagaming or Godmodding. *Death is a risk. If you don't want your characters to die, have them stay out of situations where they could die. *Have fun. Story A Mobian dog millionaire named Gary Boat invites a bunch of Mobians to a fancy party on his yacht, but in reality, he is using this party as a trap to use all the party guests as test subjects and convert them into Merbians to increase the dwindling population, and perhaps start a war between Mobians and Merbians. The newly turned Merbians band together to defeat Gary Boat and any allies that he might gather to regain their regular forms and put a stop to the millionaire's evil ways. Characters Heroes Tank Acorn (Alexneushoorn) Taffy (Trisell) Axel Kiowa (Brudikai) Hugh Jericho (Geek) Villains Gary Boat (Alexneushoorn) Zhao Ling (Brudikai) Acid The Dog (Geek) The Roleplay Week 1 Day 1 10:07 AM, Gary Boat's yacht off Emerald Coast... A Mobian dog millionaire named Gary Boat was hosting a fancy party on his yacht off Emerald Coast, and he had invited a lot of people. Among these people was Tank Acorn, a descendant of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn, hence why he carried the Acorn name. Tank didn't wear much apart from his usual white gloves, red and white sneakers, and also wore a brown formal jacket for the party. He was currently enjoying a refreshing beverage. A very short white tabby approached the entrance to the party. She didn't seem to open her eyes, but had no apparent difficulty getting around. (picture for reference) Tank would notice the tabby and proceeded to walk over to start a chat. "Sup? Nice party, isn't it?" He would ask the tabby. She nodded silently, but after a second or two, she decided to add "Never been to one of these." She had a distinct Irish accent. Tank nodded. "Neither have I. I spend most of my time running from one place to the next, or tending to my royal duties, because I'm a prince." He told the taffy. "... Oh you're being serious?" Taffy straightened up a bit as she processed this possibility. "I am. I am the son of King Jasper Acorn and Queen Rhonda Acorn. I'm the middle child of the royal family, and as the first born male, I am heir to the throne." Tank explained as he took another sip of his drink. "This isn't your event, is it? Wouldn't you have bodyguards?" "I would, but I can take care of myself pretty well." Tank chuckled as he proceeded to get out a jewel encrusted axe with an 18-carat gold handle and a silver blade covered in diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and rubies. "I have this axe to defend myself, as well as my super speed and melee fighting skills." He added as he showed his axe to the taffy. The taffy would also possibly notice that Tank was horrendously tall. While most Mobians were about 3 foot tall, Tank was 6 foot and 7 inches tall! Taffy--who herself was only around 2 feet--turned toward the axe, though it was a bit difficult to tell what she was focusing on what with her eyes never opening. "You must go on adventures or something, right?" "Yep. I like going on adventures with my friends Lloyd, Ronnie and Charlie. We have the greatest of adventures, and we go to such wonderful places. One time, we even went into outer space, and boy, it was quite an experience." Tank said with a chuckle as he was leaning on his axe. "... Right. That must be very exciting... Excuse me." The small tabby attempted to walk onward from the conversation. It seemed social interaction wasn't her forte. A black hedgehog and a tiger got on the boat. The hedgehog pushed the tiger down to give himself a leg up and onto the deck. "Are we late? We're probs late, thanks Zhao!" "Don't talk to me like we're friends, besides you're the one who wouldn't shut up about if they have ramen or not." The tiger climbs onto the deck. Punching the hedgehog in the back of the head afterwards "I'd still make it on time if you didn't try to shoot me from that flying junk pile of yours." The hedgehog replied shoving past the tiger. "Wheres the food!?" "King of savages, only having food on the mind." The tiger mumbled. Tank continued to enjoy his drink as he watched the tabby walk away. Suddenly, Gary Boat would appear as he wanted to make an announcement. "Attention, everyone, attention!" Gary said as Tank turned his attention to the dog millionaire. Acid and Hugh walked onto the boat. “Fancy seeing you here Acid.” Hugh said rolling his eye. ”Feelings mutual runt.” Acid said grinning. Hugh‘s eyes started twitching. “What did you just call me?” Hugh said Taffy turned about a bit before locating where the announcement was coming from. She stepped a bit closer, but not too close, just to hear. "Savage my right foot." The Hedgehog said scratching his head. "Shut up Axel the host is going to speak." Zhao sat down on a lawn chair. "I'm going to ignore you now." Axel said shaking himself to get the water droplets out his fur. "I want to thank you all for coming to this party. It's great to see that so many of you decided to show up today, it really warms my rich golden heart. You are all here today to work together for the common good. Because I'm a Mobian millionaire with a vision. I believe in a world where Mobians, humans and Overlanders work together for the common good. A world where everyone owns a Mobini. Or a robot. Or a Mobian AND a robot. Today is gonna be a great day. Because today will be a breakthrough for Mobian science." Gary speeched. He would then reach into his marine blue jacket, and got a remote out of it. He then pressed a few buttons on it, and he trapped himself in a bell jar. Suddenly, a gas would spray over the party guests that paralyzed them. "What the?! I can't move!" Tank exclaimed. Taffy jumped at first, attempting to get away from the mist, but ultimately collapsed as she could not get out of range in time. ”What did you do this time Acid?” Hugh said struggling to move.” ”You think I did this? I’m struggling as much as you are.” Acid said. "What the!?!" Zhao turned to run but fell onto the deck paralyzed. "Whats the big idea!." Axel managed to take a step towards Gary before falling himself. "I want to thank you all for being test subjects for my newest project! And we're going to start the project right away!" Gary said as he pressed another button on his remote, and sprayed another mist over the party guests. This mist made their bodies start tingling and then their legs went numb. "What's going on? Why can't I feel my legs?" Tank asked. ”Yep this definitely does not have your name on it.” Hugh said to Acid sarcasticly. ”How dumb are you?” Acid said rolling his eyes. "When I get feeling in my body again I'm breaking your legs!" Axel threatened. "For once we agree on something." Zhao called out. ”You know what let’s not break his legs… Let’s kill him.” Acid said to Axel. "Agreed, I'll cut off his head with my axe when I get the feeling in my body back!" Tank added. "Oh, you won't, you ignorant fools. You won't even be able to walk when I'm done with you." Gary laughed as everyone's skin began glowing. Tank then felt weak and collapsed, then blacked out. Soon, the same thing would happen to everyone else. Taffy began breathing out some kind of sweet-smelling mist as she--for just a moment--began to move a bit: trying to pull herself away from the hot spot, but this only helped for a moment and soon enough, she passed out. Acid and Hugh would both black out. Zhao was out cold. "I swear on Zaruth's name you.........will." Axel zoned out before finishing his sentence. All other party guests had gone out cold as well. Gary laughed as he deactivated the mist. The mist faded and removed the bell jar from himself. "Time for Phase 2 of my plan." He said with a devilish grin. 5:33 PM, Below the Waves off Emerald Coast... Tank started to regain his consciousness. His vision was blurry, but soon, his eyes adjusted. He could see that he was underwater, schools of fish swimming around him. "W-What is...am I underwater?" Tank asked, soon realizing he could breathe and talk underwater. "Whuh? I can breathe and talk underwater? How is that possible? I'm not even an aquatic Mobian!" Tank pulled off his gloves and reached up to his neck, and could feel three slits on both sides of his neck: He had gills. "I have gills? How?" Tank wondered as he put his gloves back on. He then looked down, to find his legs replaced by a long blue fishtail. It had a blue waistband, and the fins at the bottom of his tail were the color of his shoes: Red and white. "Ah! I have a tail!" Tank flailed. Hugh would awaken next and find the same features on him as well. “What the fuck happened?” Hugh asked with rage puslating through his veins. Axel woke up too. "Whu- What? Where are we?" He then slapped Zhao repeatedly to wake him up. “The middle of the ocean by my guess and this is such a great situation to be put in.” Hugh said with clear sarcasm in his voice. Acid would then wake up. “Where is that bastard, and where are we?” Acid asked. Taffy awoke rather violently, smacking her hand on whatever was closest as she began hyperventalating. She darted her head about before gradually slowing her breath. Hugh would have an orange fishtail, Acid a black fishtail, Axel a yellow fishtail, Zhao an orange fishtail with black tiger stripes, and Taffy had a green fishtail with a purple shell bra. "We appear to be in the middle of the ocean, and as for that bastard, I have no idea where he went." Tank replied to Acid. "Ocean, like in WATER!?" Axel flailed around in a panic and bellowed plasma out his mouth like he was a dragon or something. "The crazy bastard actaully did it." Zhao woke and noticed his new tail. ”Wait if your saying what I think your saying… your in kahoots with that nutjob?” Hugh said to Zhao. "Yeah, are you telling me that you're in kahoots with that wacko?" Tank asked Zhao. Upon realizing her full condition, Taffy wrapped her hands around her chest and stomach. "Why are we..." "If I was why would I be transformed as well?" Zhao said getting ready to claw them both but restrained himself. "AXEL STOP YOU CA BREATH UNDER HERE!"" "Don't care, I HATE THIS I HATE WATER!" Axel continued to panic. "Everybody calm down!" Tank shouted. "By doing this we're not gonna find a solution. I suggest we stick together and find a solution to find that wacko, turn back into regular Mobians and defeat him once and for all. But for now, we gotta find a place to sleep, because it's starting to get dark." He continued. ”Yeah it’s been a long day we should get some rest.” Hugh said agreeing with Tank. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Alexneushoorn